wakfufandomcom-20200222-history
Sir Percedal of Sadlygrove
Sadlygrove is one of the main characters of the Wakfu animated series. He is a 16-year-old Iop who shows that he has strength rather than smarts. A Iop and Shushu Guardian, Sadlygrove first encountered Yugo while being possessed by the Shushu he was supposed to guard; after Yugo smacked him out of it, Sadlygrove swore a debt to him. He's a talented swordsman and a loyal ally, but he's also impulsive and sometimes arrogant, which often gets him into trouble. He was voiced by Thomas Guitard in French dub and by David Gasman in the English dub. History Background Not much is known of Dally's past although a derisive remark by Rubilax said Percedal used to be a farmhand. At some point he trained under a great Iop warrior named Goultard, from whom he picked up a fair number of idiosyncrasies. After Goultard passed away, Dally left to join the Knighthood of the Guardians of the Shushus, and it was from them he acquired the Shushu Rubilax sealed within a small sword. Season 1 Season 2 Personality Brave and loyal, Percedal never shies from battle or adventure, especially when he's protecting his friends. Even so, Dally can be the perfect example of why one should look before one leaps, as he so very often does so out of the frying pan and into the fire. Very often and deservingly called a Iop Brain, Percedal often acts the fool, and over dramatic, as he tends to act what he thinks is the ideal heroic adventurer or knight in shining armor, but often makes himself look stupid. Even so, Percedal has a very strong sense of honor me cannot stand by in the face of injustice and tyranny, and is always willing to protect thoywho cannot protect themselves. So even though he is moyoften the butt of a joke, Dally can show himself to be a true and noble hero. Dally likes challenges and fights so he tends to punch first and usually not bother asking questions later, which usually invites trouble, and he seems to have an oddly useful but annoying expertise on the classic adventure, including where dungeons are concerned. But in the end, Percedal has a stubborn yet strong will, he never gives up, and will face any danger to protect those close to him, especially his girlfriend Evangelyne. Physical Appearance Sadlygrove is a teenaged Iop, lean muscled with orange hair somewhat shaped like a flame, he wears black pants and a long sleeveless white shirt with a red symbol on both the front and back, and matching shoes. After his time in the desert and reunion with his master, Dally developed a deep tan similar to the Sadida people and wore his damaged shirt like a cape from then on and went about barefoot. He also got black markings, one on his face another in his hair. Whenever he is possessed by Rubilax, Dally bulks up in muscle, gains tusk like fangs, and his voice changes to Rubilax's. Powers/Abilities *'Enhanced strength, speed, and stamina' - Sadlygrove possesses the natural physical prowess characteristic to his race, which has been refined by his training under his Master Goultard. He is capable of surprising feats of strength, can run and jump impressively fast and high, and has a lot of energy. *'Expert Swordsmanship Specialist' - Sadlygrove trained in swordsmanship after he came into possession of Rubilax. He is quite skilled, typically using both hands when wielding Rubilax in his broadsword form but he can do it one handed as well, and he appears to be ambidextrous. *'Expert Hand-to-hand Combatant' - Sadlygrove learned unarmed fighting from his master and often uses his fists, kicks, sometimes a reckless haphazard style that is unpredictable and can be either surprisingly effect or doesn't help at all. *'Shushu possessing' - Sadlygrove can let Rubilax possess him so that they can become a stronger form. He tends to only use this when he really needs to as he has had problems controlling Rubilax since he usually succeeds in taking over his body Relationships Rubilax For the most part, Sadlygrove has a "frienemy" relationship with Rubilax. They often argue, Rubilax insulting Dally on a frequent basis and Dally often strikes Rubilax against rocks in retaliation. But for the most part, Rubilax cooperates with Sadlygrove when they're in battle, and over time they begin to truly see each other as friends though Rubilax was too stubborn to admit it at first. Evangelyne Yugo After Yugo helped him break free of Rubilax's possession, Sadlygrove swore to return the favor to the boy by aiding him on his quest. The two boys quickly develop a big brother/little brother bond and share a lot of adventures and misadventures together. When Sadlygrove seemingly died in the battle against Nox, Yugo was devastated and wracked with guilt. But once the heroes found Dally alive and well, they happily shared a brotherly reunion, and Sadlygrove once again rejoined the Brotherhood of the Tofu. Amalia Ruel Category:Brotherhood of Tofu Category:Animated Series Category:Iop